1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage, and more particularly, to a storage device having an improved door holding device to prevent a sliding of a door assembly when a door assembly slidably opens/closes an opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Throughout the disclosure that follows, a Kimchi refrigerator is used as an example of a storage device to which the present invention is applicable. However, it is to be understood that the present invention is not limited to use with such devices. Instead, it is contemplated that the present invention may be used in myriad devices having a drawer, such as, by way of a non-limiting example, furniture.
The Kimchi refrigerator is used to ferment and mature Kimchi for a specified period of time or to store Kimchi for a long time at a constant temperature.
The Kimchi refrigerator is divided into a top opening type and a drawn type according to a method of opening. The top opening type comprises an opening formed on a top of a main body and a door to open/close the opening, which has an advantage to store Kimchi but a disadvantage to draw out containers that are layered one on one. The drawn type comprises a drawer type door to open/close a front opening and the drawer type doors slide containers for food, which has an advantage with draw out containers but a disadvantage in that much refrigerating air flows out.
To decrease outflow of refrigerating air and prevent an inflow of unrefrigerated air, a conventional Kimchi refrigerator provides a device to open/close the door using an electromagnet as disclosed in Korean patent first publication No. 2003-32340.
The device to open/close the door disclosed in Korean patent first publication No. 2003-32340 comprises a sealing member provided at a part of the door to seal the door to the main body when the door contacts to the main body, an electromagnet provided inside of the sealing member, a power supply to supply electric power to the electromagnet and an operating switch to control electric power from the power supply to the electromagnet according to whether the door is opened or closed. Here, the operating switch is provided on a handle.
However, the conventional device to open/close the door has a complicated system, because electric power is supplied from the power supply to the electromagnet to control intensity of magnetic force of the electromagnet according to whether the door is opened or closed.